Megaphones and Makeouts
by TheEightFoldPath
Summary: Daryl just came back from a run with a megaphone. Zach and Beth just started going out and are now making out close by. As we all know Carl has a crush on Beth. Carl plus jealousy plus megaphone equals Someone's in trouble I Suck at summaries. I DONT OWN THE WALKING DEAD! If I did, would I really be writing fan fiction for it? One shot (unless reviews say I should continue).


Megaphone and Make outs

Carl sat in the guard tower with his dad. Besides farming this is the first alone time he had with his father. Woodbury moved in not so long ago and everything went crazy. Since then we had two news groups come in.

"Yo assholes look what I got on a run." Daryl said running in and handing Rick a megaphone.

"What the hell do we do with that?" Rick asked.

"Yell at people" boomed Carl threw the microphone.

"I also got something else. Come check it out." Daryl said. Rick and Carl followed him down leaving the megaphone in the tower. Daryl threw a beer towards Rick. He picked up another and threw it at Carl. Rick intercepted the toss.

"Hell no." Rick said throwing the beer back to Daryl.

"Whatever" Carl said picking up a bottle of water. They all sat down on a bench in front of the guard tower.

"What do you think of the newbies." Daryl asked the other two.

"They all seem nice." Rick said.

"I like most of them. I just feel that we have too many people here." Carl said glaring at something not too far away. His eyes hardened, but neither of the two men could see what he was looking at.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

"I just think we might have one too many people." Carl said glaring at the same direction.

"Well what can we do about it. Kick'em out?" Daryl joked.

"Well no." Carl said.

"There aren't too many people relax. We couldn't do anything anyway." Rick said.

"I have an idea. We can rip open the asshole's chest and choke him with his own lungs." Carl suggested with fire in his eyes. Rick's eyes widened as he turned to Daryl. Daryl just grinned and pointed in the direction Carl was looking. "I'm going up in the guard tower." Carl walked up and entered the tower. Rick and Daryl laughed as they watched one of newcomers make out with the blonde Beth. He wore a leather jacket and wore tight jeans. No one believed that little Christian Beth Greene fell for a guy like him, but they're dating. Wether she likes him or not is unknown though.

"Whats that kids name again?" Rick asked.

"Zach. Found him zooming throw walkers in that car of his." Daryl said. Everyone knew about Carl's crush on Beth. Even Beth herself, but she's four years older than him. No one expects anything to happen, well no one except Carl. And Glenn who is one team "Barl" as he likes to call it. Everyone loves Glenn's jokes. Except Carl and Beth who would just blush and run away when he made a joke about them. Zach and Beth continued to paw each other and kiss away. Carl watched with fire in his eyes. 'Where does Daryl keep the sniper' he thought to himself.

"Whatever. So do you actually expect anybody to find a use for that stupid megaphone?" Rick asked.

"Maybe. Seemed cool. Sure somebody will find something to do with it." Daryl answered.

"Yeah I gue-" Rick said before being interrupted by a booming voice from the guard tower.

"Hey, you two. Leather Jacket and Blondie. There are children here! Stop pawing at each other you sick freaks." Boomed Carl from the megaphone. Beth and Zach jumped apart as they crowd of people outside roared with laughter.

"Shut up Grimes!" Beth screamed back at him.

"I can talk as much as I want. I'm the one with the megaphone remember?. Now get back to your cell before I get Hershel."

"Go ahead get him!" Beth screamed. Daryl and Rick laughed.

"You think your Christian over-protective dad is really gonna approve of you making out with this fool." Carl boomed back. Everyone laughed again. Beth walked into the prison with shame. Zach went to follow."Not so fast Leather Jacket. You're charged with P.D.A. You're gonna have to go to solitary confinement until farther notice. So pretty much get your sorry ass outta here." Carl continued. Zach quickly walked the opposite direction of Beth.

"Looks like somebody found a use with the megaphone." Daryl said.

"I'm the king of the prison." Carl boomed out of the megaphone.

"Ok Carl that's enough." Rick shouted.

"NEVER!" He boomed. Rick quickly climbed up the guard tower to stop his son from doing anything else. Carl smirked with pride and he was Zach sitting at a lunch table with a blush on his face. Everyone was pointing and laughing at him. 'Maybe I went too far.' Carl thought. 'Naaah'


End file.
